


The memory of you

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: So what if Harry and Draco had ended up in auror training together ...





	The memory of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

'Malfoy, Potter, you're up. Remember, it has to feel real. When you replace memories after obliviation, they have to take immediately. You leave a doubt in the mind and -?'  
'The memory unravels,' Harry repeated in an exasperated tone after their trainer, Ross. He knew this, he'd had it drilled into him over the last few weeks as they began to create and place progressively more elaborate memories in each other's heads. 

He caught Malfoy's eye roll and bit back the grin that wanted to spread across his face in turn. Malfoy had just as much difficulty hiding his impatience at the snail's pace of their training as Harry did. 

Then Malfoy took a few steps forward, raised his wand and looked Harry in the eyes.   
'Scared, Potter?' he said under his breath, a smirk at the edge of his lips.   
Harry snorted, 'You wish. Do your worst.'

Malfoy's eyes sparked with mischief and Harry suddenly remembered the other man hadn't yet pranked him back for the tripping jinx Harry had set on him just as he'd been transporting a case of bubotuber pus the week before. 

Then Malfoy's wand was moving in the complex memory modification charm and Harry's eyes closed as the memory washed over him. 

\---

He was out in a club. The music was thumping, a deep bass he could feel all the way through his body. The lights strobed across the moving bodies. He was hot, sweaty, drunk. He felt amazing. He was lost in the mess of heaving dancers, all thoughts driven from his head. 

Then he felt someone come up behind him, smooth, slim hands slipped over his stomach, down to the tops of his jeans. A hard, hot body pressed against the length of his, moving with him in a sinuous, sensual grind. 

He tilted his head back, heat and desire running through him, and then there was a mouth at his neck, licking and sucking. Teeth grazed his skin and he let out a moan that went unheard in the thump of the music and the screams of the crowd. 

One of the hands slipped under his shirt, scraping a fiery line across his stomach, and suddenly he was desperate for more. 

He turned his head wanting to be kissed, wanting that mouth on his. He opened his eyes and was met with laughing grey ones and a sharp grin as Malfoy stepped back from him, saying, 'My mistake, Potter.'

The memory ended as the other man disappeared back into the crowd with a laugh. 

\---

Harry opened his eyes, heart thudding with the remembered desire, with just how *good* it had felt to have those hands on him, that body hard up against his. 

They'd been dancing around each other all year, the prank wars that all new recruits undertook in the first week escalating into a one-on-one battle that had lasted months. 

He gritted his teeth and scowled across at Malfoy, who was laughing for real now, clearly well aware of the impact the memory had had on Harry. 

He closed his eyes and aimed for the emotion Ross had told him to create - the sorrow of parting. He could still feel the effects of Malfoy's memory running through him and he raised his wand, creating his own memory in his mind before letting it flow into Malfoy's. He'd show the git. 

\----

Draco stepped forward, the unhappiness that had been pooling in his chest all day crystalizing into a rock that he could feel in his throat. It wasn't tears. Malfoy's didn't cry. But he just couldn't bear it.   
'Please' he said hoarsely. 'Don't.'

The look on Harry's face was torn. Draco knew that face so well - had mapped every inch of it with his hands, his lips.   
'Don't go,' Draco whispered, taking another step closer and raising one hand to Harry's face, fingers brushing lightly into his hair. 

'This isn't working,' Harry said. 'It was never going to work.'   
Draco felt the words like blows. What they'd had - a one night stand after the club and then weeks and weeks of meet ups. Shagging at first, anywhere and everywhere. Then later, dinners, nights on the couch, a weekend away, just the two of them - He'd thought it had been special. Thought it had meant something. 

Harry leaned in, brushing his lips against Draco's in a soft, tender goodbye. Draco couldn't bear it. He couldn't let it end like this. 

He reached his other hand up and pulled Harry against him, putting all of his need, his desire, his sorrow into the kiss. Harry froze for a moment and then he was responding, hands dropping to Draco's hips and pulling him closer, mouth opening and drawing him in. 

Then they were kissing and it was hot and hard and so, so good. Just like everything between them. He couldn't let it end like this. 

\---

They opened their eyes at the same time and stood, staring, neither able to look away. 

Harry registered dimly that Draco had taken the memory away from him at the end, had twisted it and made it his own. He'd meant to leave the other man pining after him ... instead -

There so many emotions writ across Draco's face in quick succession, Harry couldn't even begin to know what he was thinking. He could still feel the imprint of Draco's mouth on his, still remember the anguish of forcing himself to go -

Someone stepped between them and Harry started, looking up into their trainer's face. The man had an annoyed look, as though he'd been trying to get their attention a while. 

Harry wrenched his attention back to the class and moved back to the sidelines, trying to force his mind back to the present. 

But try as he might, Harry just couldn't forget the memory of the time when Draco Malfoy had been his.


End file.
